A Disaster At The Gilbert's
by The best vampy EVA
Summary: i stink at summaries but this is a edward and Bella fic


The Disaster At The Gilbert's

By: Sarah Z. Christian

I hope you enjoy my story! It probably will not be very long considering this was my young writers essay, but I was rather anxious to see what I could make of this story. If you read this, please comment, or something to let me know if it was good or bad. Please and Thankies to you all!

"Hurry up!" Caroline exclaimed. I was in my room getting ready to leave for the Gilbert's barbecue.

In a swift motion, I snatched my skinny jeans, my Beatles t-shirt, and my pink and black high-tops. On my way down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror I passed. I decided I may as well take a look. Retracing my steps until I was in front of the mirror again, I saw a beautiful woman, with blues eyes as deep as the ocean, long auburn hair, and perfect skin with a pale tan. I looked gorgeous, wearing the perfect outfit for the beginning of spring.

"I'm coming. Just one minute." I screamed out the window. I ran back up the stairs forgetting my bag with my bathing suit, another set of clothes, and some toiletries. I walked over to my bed, grabbed the bag, and jogged down the stairs.

I hopped in the car to find my family waiting very impatiently. I was shocked at the most. My mother was examining me with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Bella, I never thought we'd get you out of there. What took you so long? I thought we were going to miss the Gilbert's barbecue," said Caroline with heavy sarcasm dripping in her voice. I blushed slightly hoping they would not notice.

I was embarrassed. I wanted to look perfect for the barbecue. My auburn, wavy hair hung passed my shoulders, and my shirt was already a V neck, but still pulled low, showing more cleavage than needed

"I was getting ready. After all, I want to look my best. You don't think of me shallow enough to let you lose a chance like this? I would never do such things. You know that Caroline." I replied to my sister a bit sarcastically.

Caroline was a very vibrant. Her style was different than others. She was very slender. Her skin white as snow, hair a very dim brown, and bluish grey eyes that are vivid enough to practically read her mind. All her emotions are set out for everyone to see once you look in her eyes. Some call her an open book.

On the way to the Gilbert's we discussed the ball that night, and how excited we were to see everyone in there best clothes and seeing our friends again. Most of all I could not wait to walk through the doors and instantly be adored by all the people in the county.

Mine and Caroline's conversation had ended when we reached the Gilbert's house. They lived in a tall, white mansion. The house was three stories tall and probably seven thousand square feet. Green shingles covered the roof as green shudders lined the windows. The Gilbert's owned a plantation named Emerald Acres, whereas they grew cotton.

When the car stopped in front of the house, Caroline and I stepped out quickly, anxious to get inside to socialize. We walked through the doors together being greeted by Mr. Gilbert himself along with his daughters Careen and India.

The Girls looked_ stunning_! Careen's dress was a very pale but bright green. The color mixed well with her dark brown hair, and made her tall, slender figure look incredible. Her sister India was short and slim. She wore a deep green which made her green eyes and burgundy hair shine. They looked perfect for the beginning of spring

I wondered around hopelessly to find anyone to talk to when I found them.

"Melanie! Emily!" I exclaimed, trying to catch their attention.

"Bella, there you are! We have been searching everywhere for you!" Melanie explained as I walked towards them.

We decided it was time to eat, and rushed outside before the men scuffed down all the meat. The food was absolutely great, though I did not eat much I was full, as were the others. To relax a little, we searched for a place to sit. Around the corner of the house was a weeping willow tree, so we decided that was the best spot. The others spread out all over the tree's shade while I leaned against the it to relax a bit.

The girls and I gossiped and made silly remarks about one another when we heard a bell ring. I was instantly removed from our conversation as I walked towards the house. The others followed behind me, Emily and Melanie at my sides in an instant. We continued our previous conversations until we reached the bedrooms for our naps. We parted ways. All families had to sleep in the same bed, so Caroline, my mother and I would be squeezed into one divan.

There was no way I would be able to sleep. I kept getting this odd feeling that something might happen within the next month. Though I was not sure what. My thoughts were thorough as I searched through my mind as to find something useful to me. But my mind was blank and I found myself drifting into unconsciousness.

My eyelids were heavy when I woke. I must have been the first to wake up, because I could see the others still sleeping the time away.

_I really need to pee_ I thought to myself as I got up and left the room. I decided I was not going to go alone so I woke the other girls up taking my bag with me.

"Hey guys, can you come with me I don't want to leave by myself?" I pleaded in a weary voice

"I guess so." said India sleepily.

"Thank you." I said grateful to them," Now, we need to plan our escape. The men are downstairs in the dining room speaking about hunting. How will we get through?"

"That is very simple." Careen said merely as she explained her plan to us.

Once we were convinced all the girls were fast asleep, Melanie, India, Caroline, Careen, and I tip-toed out the door and went straight to the stairs, careful not to make a sound. We came to an abrupt stop as we saw somebody at the foot of the stairs. We hide behind the banister, but I think the man had already saw me, so I peeked around the corner of the balcony to find a person staring up at me with intense emerald eyes. He was watching me very closely. His eyes were full of…love, adoration?…Pleasure, hesitance? I could not place my finger on it.

I got halfway down the steps when I realized I should not be doing this. There was another staircase in the house. What was I thinking? Going down these stairs _could_ be my death. I slowly retreated back up the steps and smiled at the man.

When I looked back to see the expression on his face I saw . . . sorrow, pain, and hurt. I instantly felt guilty for what I had done. I smiled in reassurance as I crept back down the stairs. The joy and adoration returned as he smiled a dazzling grin back. Once again I found my heart soaring and my breathing stop, and he just smiled wider.

This caught my eye and I suddenly wanted to know more about this stranger. My thoughts trailed off as he gave me one last crooked smile. My mouth dropped and my heart was erratic as was my breathing. And I could have been positive I heard him chuckle before he turned the corner. I steadied myself when I heard Melanie whispering in my ear.

"I think he likes you."

"I hope so," I said.

I was still speechless as I stalked to the bathroom.

After I to used the restroom, everyone else did, too. When all the girls were ready, we debated on whether to do back upstairs and continue our 'naps' or to go sit under the tree from earlier that overlooked the pond. We all agreed to sit at the tree.

So, we snuck around the house very cautious to not get caught. Careen's plan worked perfectly, though there was no reason to doubt her, she was always right. We arrived at the tree, taking our spots from earlier, when I started feeling something off. Something I had never felt before, like an undiscovered emotion. I subsided the odd feeling that rose inside me and continued to speak amongst my friends.

As thee minuets ticked by, I felt the heat of the air rising. I was almost nauseous from the humidity. Then I got to the point whereas I could not take it anymore

"Hey! Who wants to go swimming?" I said, clearly enthusiastically. "That's what I thought.

I grabbed my bag, and headed off toward the edge of the woods, the other girls following. Behind a bush¾far from everyone else— and stripped down. I snagged my green bikini from my bag, and slid it on. We retreated back to the tree, gathered our things, and headed toward the pool.

The first chance I got, I ran and plunged into the deepest water I could find. Melanie was next, and her graceful dive shocked me, as did everyone else's. I must have been really hot to jump in like an idiot. The water was cool and very relaxing, in truth, I almost fell asleep when I reached the surface and swam towards the steps. I decided it was time for me to go after that. I did not want to drown from falling asleep on the pool steps.

After parting ways with the warm water from the pool, I met the cool air¾that hit me like whiplash. I grabbed my towel and began to dry myself of the water. When I was dry, I searched my bag for the other outfit I brought and my toiletries. Once they were found I trudged back off to the woods to change. I slipped on my pink bra and matching underwear, followed by my green panda bear shirt and black skinny jeans, then I headed back to the willow tree.

I leaned my body against the tree, relaxing my features¾whereas I was dreadfully worn from the activities of the day. I knew, for sure, that I would be awfully sore the following days. The air finally seemed to cool down when a slight breeze began. And sooner or later, the girls came back to the tree to unwind, as well.

I was deep in thought, remembering the face of that man. The distance put between us made me anxious, I wanted to see him again. I had not one idea why, I just knew when I looked into his deep, emerald eyes I felt like I had seen the sun for the first time, like the fog had finally emerged from the Earth's surface. I pictured the features of his face, every little detail… I did _not _want to forget this man. If only I knew his name.

I looked up to see the sun and gasped. He was sitting in the tree on one of the high branches with a sketchpad and a pen. He smiled at my foolish expression, as I could see my reflection in his eyes and read the joy in them as well. I was shocked when he held his finger up and motioned me forward, I could not help myself so I did as he asked. He stuck his hand down to help me up. I took it, eager to feel his skin. He was so calm yet mystifying to me. My curiosity would get the best of me sooner or later. I was about to open my mouth when he asked a question.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me tonight?" he asked hesitantly as I settled on a branch.

"Of course, I would love to," I whispered and blushed as he stroked my cheek chuckling slightly in awkwardness. For a moment we sat there staring into each others eyes. The same feeling returned from earlier, it was foreign to me. Maybe it only happens when I am around him. I had no idea what it meant. But, before I knew it, we were leaning toward one another. Still examining the others eyes, when I was pulled from my thoughts.

"I'll see you then," he took my heart away when he smiled. Then turned around to say goodbye.

" Bye. Umm… I didn't get your name earlier," he said innocently

" Bella Swan" I said breathless, "May I get yours?" I smiled.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." he said relieved. With that he kissed my hand and walked away, chuckling as my breathing accelerated.

I seemed to be frozen in place for a few minuets after the first conversation between Edward and I. Not long after, my thoughts drew away from my mind, telling me it was time to get back to my acquaintances. I quickly climbed back down the tree to find my sister and friends looking up at me with eyes full of questions. Once settled back in my spot, I was bombed with dozens of questions. It seemed like fireworks were going off. I chuckled humorlessly waiting for them to calm down so I could answer their questions.

"One question at a time, ladies." I stated in a daze.

" Ok… hmm, what are you planning on wearing tonight to the ball?" asked Emily hesitating a bit.

"My dazzling, midnight blue dress," I answered honestly.

"Oh wow! You'll look absolutely gorgeous! That color looks _astonishing_ on you," Caroline said, excitement obvious in her voice. I could not blame her though. Edward was beautiful. His tousled bronze hair, deep emerald eyes were different in a magnificent manner of how they looked together. Also having that strong, muscular body, and the face of a… it seemed there were no words to fill the unfinished sentence. He was truly one of God's most gifted creatures; and he wanted me.

Excitement and adrenaline rushed through my veins. My heart and mind telling me twilight could not come soon enough. Once at the ball, we could hold each other in our arms and be delighted.

_Just two more hours, just two_. I thought to myself._ The time can not come soon enough._

I was on the verge of running into the house to find him. His face would not fade my mind. What is this feeling? The spark that flows through me when he is near is intoxicating, distracting, yet powerful. What could possibly cause this new emotion and what could it be?

Each time I let myself step into his deep green eyes, I see them glazed over, full of love, passion, adoration, and tenderness. He acts as a good gentleman should, almost from another time. His lips quivered when we were in the tree, leaning towards one another. And to my surprise, I act the same. He seems so ideal, I truly feel self-conscious when around him.

Around five-thirty we rode the car home to change into our evening dresses. As I said I would, I slid the white dress off and replaced it with my midnight blue one with gold lace along the chest, gold trim around the bottom, and a gold bow fastened in the back. My hair was slightly pulled back on my head to keep the hair from my eyes, and my shoes were matching blue ballet flats.

I walked down the steps, looking in the same mirror from earlier this morning. I saw the most exquisite contrast of dark and light colors. I looked as if ocean waves in the in the moonlight were shining down on me. I was glowing, and could not wait to see Edward again.

I finished down the stairs and saw Caroline in a delectable red dress. Her grey eyes and auburn hair fit in nicely with the crimson. My mother was waiting by the door in a sandy-tan color. She always preferred neutral colors rather than bright ones. I never could quite figure out why.

We finished getting ready within minuets after I walked down the stairs, and soon enough we were in the car again. We had a silent ride to Emerald Acres that evening. I stared out the window thinking of _him_. His gorgeous face would not exit my mind.

Then we arrived. I saw him waiting anxiously at the doors for me. A smile stretched across my face as I took in his features. When the car stopped I could not get out fast enough.

He slowly walked towards me with an arm stretched out for me to take his hand. As I did so I felt the sparks go off like fire works again. We gradually walked through the front doors of the Gilbert's home, to find all eyes on us. I was rather delighted by the thought, but he seemed uncomfortable with staring, and at once it all stopped. A coincidence I imagine.

The ball was marvelous. Edward and I had a wonderful time dancing along to the songs from the orchestra. We were quite the catch, being admired by anyone who passed. We danced all evening, staring intently in one another's eyes. He looked perfect that night; his hair looked blown by the wind, eyes deeper than eternity, his smile more stunning than ever before, and his attitude was completely at ease.

We kept short conversations going, not specifically paying attention to our question asked, as we needed few repeated several times to catch what had been said.

His company had made me feel complete, as he was made for me; my other half perhaps. Everything about him fascinates me immensely, as do I to him, too.

Of the many things I have learned of him, I am proud to say his childhood memories of growing up are my sheer favorite. His life truly is intriguing. Mine, eh, not quite like his. He has traveled from coast to coast, and London even. He had told me his parents discovered oil up north in Delaware. This too, mesmerized my mind.

While waltzing around the ballroom, I noticed Emily with James Tyler and Melanie with Josh Williams. Both having such a wonderful time. I could almost see the satisfaction in their eyes while dancing with them. They evidently were in a heaven of their own.

The ball seemed to last hours, and hours. I noticed many of the guests were leaving and some had already left, making my family, the Gilbert's, Emily's family, as well as Melanie's, and a few others in attendance. Our silly remarks, jokes, and questions continued throughout the evening.

We remained at the Gilbert's past midnight. The spark between us grew stronger as the night went on, and I deeply wanted to stay by his side and continue to stare at each other is a daze of awe. My family stopped dancing ours ago, whilst they sat on the stairs and watched us very intently. My mother looked completely astounded. My father deep in thought, his mind obviously, completely elsewhere. And then was my sister, Caroline, her gaze was full of joy and admiration, evidently of the fact I had found my soul mate, my other half, the love of my life. From that moment on, I knew what I needed, and that was Edward.

He would never leave as though he had said, but he seemed to be keeping a secret in which he claimed he could not tell. I was extremely curious of the reason behind this statement. It literally drove me insane, but after a while I decided to let the subject drop, as his love was much more important than anything other.

When the last song ended, my family decided it was about time to leave. Before trotting off, I slowly and hesitantly leaned in to peck Edward on the cheek. His expression full of excitement and love as they always were when I look into them. His breathing became heavier at my action, but he did the same only to my forehead instead. The gesture was gentle and sweet. I felt my face get hot as I smiled weakly , turned to say my goodbyes, and left without further notice.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. Most likely the most marvelous dream one may ever have. We were sitting under the same weeping willow tree from the previous day, gazing at one another's eyes, yet again while the sun beat down on the blue, glimmering lake. Ducks, robins, frogs, and crickets all interacting with their surroundings, Simultaneously chirping, tweeting, and croaking amongst themselves. I leaned my head into his shoulder while his against my cheek. We fit together so perfect together, maybe we _were_ made for each other.

I was quickly awoken from my dreams when I heard some fumbling in my room. I warily opened my eyes in search of something, but nothing came. I dozed off into more heavenly dreams once my eyes were sealed shut once more.

The next day I decided to go riding. I rushed to the stables in order to find a horse. After passing about four stalls on the right side of the, I found my horse. Tall, deep ebony eyes and fur, with a patch of white between the eyes. He truly was a beauty. Onyx I had called him, after my favorite gemstone. I tied the saddle around his stomach, put my foot through a stirrup, and flung myself on.

Onyx and I rode all over the plantation. Roaming through fields of cotton, splashing through the water of the pond, and soon enough when we settled down, we carried off onto a trail not far in the woods. I laid my head against an oak tree I tied my horse to, which he gracefully lay under. Deep in thought¾as always¾I deliberated when I might see Edward again. I thought of all the places we could go, the places we could see, and the adventures we could share. My head was tilted up toward a ray of stray sunlight, my eyes closed and I was absolutely relaxed. Instantly my thoughts were pulled from me when I heard some shallow chuckles. I looked up slowly and into the eyes of my other half, who happen to scare the daylights out of me.

"Did I scare you, darling?" he asked a bit smug.

"Yes, you did. A bit actually," I said half-heartily.

"I'm very sorry," he apologized in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm just shocked, Other than that I'm fine," I replied.

I looked down at his hands to find his sketch pad once again. I quickly grabbed the book and climbed up the tree, thinking he wouldn't catch me. Once in the top I looked down so I could tease him, but he was no where to be seen. since I could not spot him, I decided to take a look at his sketched. They were beautiful. I flipped through twenty pages of sketches containing horses, landscapes, people, and on the last page was… me. I stared at the drawing of me looking into the sunlight, oblivious to his presence.

Closing the sketchpad at once, I went back to the matter of searching for Edward. I couldn't figure out were he had gone. People can not completely vanish, can they? I was once again, drawn from my thoughts when I felt his breath on the crook of my neck. My breathing paused when he began trailing kisses along my neck, my jaw, to the edge of my lips, and back again. When it came the time where he was about too kiss my cheek, I quickly turned my head, and he ended up kissing my lips. I immediately looked down when I felt my face get hot.

He hesitantly put his hand under my chin, in attempt to make me look in his eyes. The longing to look him in the face was driving me insane. My eyes finally lifted from my hands to meet his gaze, and I immediately regretted it. He was smiling at me¾which made my breathing spike almost instantly, and my blush grow deeper. His smile widened.

Once again, I found myself lost in his sea-green, eyes that show nothing but love and tenderness. Minuets ticked by while we held each others' gaze. I wanted nothing more than him to hold me and never let go. I looked down and scooted toward him on the tree branch, cautious not to fall. Our legs were half an inch from touching, when I looked up I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. He seemed taken aback at my motion, but he soon recovered only to nuzzle into my hand. My other hand¾that lay in my lap¾hesitantly reached out for his. Gladly he took it and twined our fingers together. Soon enough, my head was against his shoulder, our fingers still twined, but now his arm snaked its way around my waist.

"Hey Edward, do you think maybe we could sit on the ground I don't feel very safe sitting in a tree?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, anything for you sweetheart," He called me 'sweetheart.' My heart swelled at his statement.

"Come on," he whispered as he climbed down the limb and onto the ground. He held out his arms for me to jump.

So I did. After I felt his arms brush against mine, I snuggled closer into his chest. His muscles were firm and very strong. He didn't even flinch at my weight as I fell into his grasp. My breathing sped up faster than normal, when I realized how good his scent was. His cologne filled the air, smelling like fresh cut apples, cinnamon, and roasted pecans. The smell alone was delicious.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Yes?" he prompted when I did not proceed.

"Will you stay with me today?" I asked

"Mm-hmm," he moaned, pulling me closer into his embrace.

I hugged him closer, leaning my head up slightly to look in his eyes. He must have known what I was doing, because he nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck before turning his head to look at me. I smiled brightly enjoying his presence, and was elated when he pressed his lips gently to mine. To hold him close, I lifted my hand to his cheek, keeping his lips to mine. He moaned softly before pulling away.

"You really shouldn't do that to me," I stated obviously, "or anyone in that matter."

"Do what exactly?" he answered honestly not having a clue what I was talking about.

"Dazzle me. It isn't fair, all you do is look at me so close and then you beg, and I'm putty in your hands after that."

"I dazzle you?" He asked in a flabbergasted tone. **(Flabbergasted is 1 of my fave words.)**

"Well yeah, you dazzle just about everyone when you want something. I like it, it's kind of… sexy." My face got hot after I realized what I had said, and immediately regretted it.

"You are very stimulating yourself."

"Umm," was all I could respond.


End file.
